


Macaroni Song

by sooshidamachi



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooshidamachi/pseuds/sooshidamachi
Summary: I can make you macaroni,We could eat it on the porchI'll play you a song on a guitar I can't afford
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Macaroni Song

_I could watch a million sunrises and still never see one quite as beautiful as your eyes slowly opening in the morning._

_-_ Michael Faudet

* * *

Soft rays seep through the windows, escape the blinds, leaves some warmth behind but still the chill in Julia's soul stays. Her eyes slowly open like the Mom and Pop shop across the street.

It's a hazy morning, like a dream she doesn't want to wake up from.

A whisper lulls her from her chaos.

_"Good morning, my love."_

And then suddenly the whisker dimples made everything okay.

The atmosphere was colored grey but Joanne was the only shade of color she ever needed. Lips curved upward as she leans forward to capture another pair. She tucks herself in Joanne's neck when she breaks away, because that's where she always belonged.

"Read to me."

It's the warmth in her laughter that thaws her whole being. And when that low voice started reading lines of Michael Faudet, Julia knows she had the sun in her arms.

* * *

_"Will you miss me when I'm gone?" he said._

_"I will miss me," she replied._

_-_ Sleepwalking

* * *

Legs heavy with sleep carried her to the kitchen. She takes the cereal above the fridge and the milk inside it. Her love takes two bowls and sets the table.

 _"Do you want me to heat the macaroni from last night?"_ but Julia just shakes her head as she turns on the coffee maker.

They ear in silence until the guitar in the corner catches brown eyes. Crescents formed on her face as she stands up to get it. Joanne just watches her with bemusement when she comes back with the dusty guitar in her arms.

_"I didn't know you still practiced."_

It's never obvious Julia is a year older when she sticks her tongue at her love like that.

Fingers deftly placed on the neck, strings played a tune unfamiliar but the voice singing feels like home.

_You could have some diamonds and a mansion on the beach._

_Marry some lawyer with perfect hair and teeth_

_Honey, I know you could do better mathematically_

Her love takes her hand then; guitar forgotten but the song stays. They dance, basking in whatever amount of sunlight finds them.

_'Cause baby I, I really wanna take care of you_

_I know you didn't ask me to_

_'Cause you've got everything you need..._

A breeze finds its way in to the apartment; like a ghost that came and went.

A silver piece of paper shines lonely on the counter.

Her face falls, so does reality.

_**You are cordially invited to Joanne and Lucy's wedding.** _

* * *

_Now I live in a world of untied shoelaces, messy hair, and melting ice cream._

_And all I can think about is you._

-There was a Time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on Twitter! Go follow me, I'm @shinapollo__ :D thank you for reading! <3


End file.
